Of Wizards and Elves
by Dragon at heart
Summary: This is AU,Hogwarts is ruled by 3 rulers from the 3 families that had been picked by the parliament and people centuries ago. Now they are facing a threat which could be solved if one of the 3 rulers will marry the prince from the Kingdom of Elves.
1. Prologue

**Title: Of Wizards and Elves**

**Author: ire-3**

**Warning: Slash/Yaoi**

**Summary: This is AU, Hogwarts is ruled by 3 rulers from the three families that had been picked by the parliament and people centuries ago. Now they are facing a threat which could only be solved if one of the 3 rulers will marry the prince from the Kingdom of Elves. (About the title, I'm no good at that one so that would be changed if I can think of more appropriate one**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, I own nothing except the plot and some original characters that would be making a cameo here. I don't profit from this story so don't sue cause I'm just a college student trying to have some fun writing.**

**Status: 1/?**

**Beta: This needs a beta-reader so if anyone's interested out there, please e-mail me cause I badly need one. Thank you! **

**PROLOGUE:**

"Hogwarts is a vast kingdom of wizards and witches. In the early days, it has been ruled only by a parliament consisted of experienced and wise old wizards and witches, but when a war broke out against another kingdom, it had been decided that a King would be picked out to represent them. They had won the war but the parliament together with the people of the kingdom decided to retain their King."

"For years Hogwarts lives in peace ruled by the descendants of the first King, but an unknown plague had spread over the kingdom, consuming the life of the people living in there. When they thought that there is no hope, the plague just disappeared leaving Hogwarts with small population compared to before it appeared. Because of this, Dumbledore, a great wise wizard, a friend and advisor of the reigning King had said that maybe this would be a great time to open up to the witches and wizards that are born in the muggle world."

"This idea was agreed to by the king, was presented and voted in the parliament before explained to the remaining hundreds of pure-blooded wizards and witches who welcomes it, if it's the only way that would save them from extinction and from the memories of the plague that haunted them. Years passed and Hogwarts has been resided by purebloods, half-bloods and the muggle-borns, eventually a year came where in the hostility between the three reach its peak and a war is started inside the kingdom. The king was distressed at this news and he was just recovering from the death of his mother so he turns to the advisor of his late father and is his advisor, Albus Dumbledore. The great man yet again suggested that in order to satisfy and attain the peace in their kingdom, they need to have three representatives from the three groups that is picked by the people themselves. This three should work together with the king to assist with the need of the people and should help lessen the hostility between the three groups. A month after this decision was announce to the public, the best 3 were selected and was taught by the King's advisor. Yet again, the kingdom is to suffer another lose when their King died just after a year leaving no heir behind."

"This then led to the decision made by the parliament that their Kingdom is to be ruled not by one but by the Chosen Three in hope that the people would work together. And every 3 centuries, the rulers are to pass their thrones to the new ones nominated by the people, screened by the parliament and chosen by the 3 rulers themselves. The parliament had not been disappointed with this decision because it had been a hundred years since and Hogwarts is still in peace under the guidance of their present rulers, Ronald Weasley from the pure-bloods, Harry Potter from the half-bloods and Hermione Granger from the muggle-borns." Pansy sighed from her reading and looked beside her to find her companion leaning over the desk and fast asleep.

"Draco! I nearly dried my throat reading and you slept on me?" She shook him on the shoulder causing Draco to wake up from his slumber.

'Wha-?"

"I said I nearly dried up my throat reading to you about Hogwarts and you just slept on me! How could you? If the king finds out about this…" She trailed and humphed at him.

"You wouldn't tell father! That's why I chose you to be my friend." He grinned at her sloppily, "It's just that Blaise and I had a few drinks last--" He was cut out by the cry on his side

"Few drinks?? You almost passed out last night at the pub and 8 bottles of whiskey isn't few! And Dray please remember you're a PRINCE and not just some lowly citizen who just drink and pass out in a pub for all they care! You have a reputation to hold, be thankful that the King just punished you to have a whole they reading lesson with me!" She then huffed indignantly, "I don't even see it as a punishment at all."

Draco Malfoy, the only son of the King in the kingdom of Elves, just keep nodding at her rant.

"Yeah, love you to Pans." He then slumped back ignoring the rest of lecture her childhood friend, Lady Pansy Parkinson, giving him.

"What I'm wondering though is why he specifically told me to have you read all about Hogwarts. Do you know why?" She turned to see Draco sleeping yet again on her side.

She just then sighed and continued on her silent reading.

**A/N: Does anyone also feel the creeps hearing the words "His Majesty Ron" hehehe, or maybe it's just me. But oh well, that's what my plot said, I'm just writing it. Anyways, I just posted this one, it's just the prologue, I'll continue it if you're interested so please Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** **OF WIZARDS AND ELVES**

**Author: **ire-3

**Warning: **Slash/Yaoi

**Summary**: This is AU, Hogwarts is ruled by 3 rulers from the three families that had been picked by the parliament and people centuries ago. Now they are facing a threat which could only be solved if one of the 3 rulers will marry the prince from the Kingdom of Elves.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to JKR, I own nothing except the plot and some original characters that would be making a cameo here. I don't profit from this story so don't sue cause I'm just a college student trying to have some fun writing.

**Status: 2**/?

**Beta: **This needs a beta-reader so if anyone's interested out there, please e-mail me cause I badly need one. Thank you!

**A/N:Please note that some (if not all) of my characterization of elves here are made up with the help of my imagination and some readings. Thank you. Now also note that I'm keeping a really nice baseball bat here for those who won't review hehehe **

**CHAPTER 1:**

The crowd cheered as their 3 rulers passed, a feast is to be held in honor for their First King's victory over the first war and this requires their presence. The people in Hogwarts had watched the three when they are just being carried around by their parents, to their adolescence and through their coronation, marking their maturity and adulthood when the previous rulers chose them to take over the thrones.

It is a common knowledge to the people in the kingdom that this three are best of friends since their childhood. They played with each other, they learn with each other and now they are going to rule a kingdom with each other. They look royal together…. Or so they thought….

"Hey you think they'll notice if I snag some of that blueberry pies?" Ron whispered to his friends.

Hermione lift her brows at this comment while Harry just gave a sly grin and a shrug to his best friend.

"You're a ruler Ron! A King I must say, it's not that they are starving you in the palace!" Hermione elegantly lifted her hands to cover her while covering her furious whisper to Ron.

"I'm tired of the food in the palace, this looks more inviting and it does smell good, I can even smell it from here!"

"Then why don't you request those to the cooks?" Harry simply replied but smiled at a young child waving from the crowd.

"That's the point; it's not the food but the way the cooks make them. I mean look at those food in front of us!"

"You're just hungry Ron besides I remember you saying about Molly choosing the best cooks all over the kingdom?" Harry said turning to his friend with a teasing smile.

"Don't you even dare think about firing the cooks in the palace Ron! Hmph! If only the people know about your gluttony!" Hermione pursed her lips.

"Gluttony?? I never am a glutton! I just appreciate the food more than you!" Ron replied indignantly but inclined his head a nodded over the official he saw looking at him quizzically.

"Besides," he continued when the official finally turned away from ogling him, "you're already enough to make me go slumming my head. I can't even imagine what mum will say if she heard about the cooks she picked up herself being fired!" He, for a second, looked stricken, the crowd did not notice that look of course except for the two on his sides who are now grinning at him but at the pretense of having a very important chat with each other.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I still don't get it why I consented on this!" Lady Pansy looked both nervous and furious at herself.

"Because you're my ever graceful and pretty best friend?" Offered her blonde companion.

"Oh don't go resorting to your compliments, if ever your father-"

"Who loves me very much!"

"Who happens to be the KING! And I don't plan to have my name scrawled on the KING's bad book!"

"We won't take long I promise! I just want to see those bloody Hogwart's rulers father's talking about. I don't even bloody know them and-"

"Right, right! I came here with you because of _pity_ besides I think they're great rulers, or so that book I just read said."

"Hmph! Of course the book would say they're great but I am an Elf prince and can not be convince in marrying someone I just know through the books and stories. I don't even see father's point with this marriage at all!"

"You keep saying you're a prince Dray but you never really took it seriously, sure you attend balls, you keep your appearance, but that's not just it. Maybe the king wants you to learn on how to take responsibilities seriously through this marriage!"

"That's utter ridiculous you know that! Father won't do that to me!"

Lady Pansy raised her brow before saying, "I think he already did."

The elf prince humph indignantly before continuing on his trek towards the palace,

"Why did we choose this path again?" The prince said a moment after battling his way through the bushes in the woods.

"It's because it's the easiest path to take without anyone noticing two elves suddenly appearing in their precious kingdom?"

"I still don't understand why father won't just bloody allow us to have a formal visit so that we won't be doing this." He said this while still batlling his way through the thick leaves.

"I don't know myself. I think we're nearly there."

"Oh thank god! We're walking like hours in this unforgivable forest. I don't know what's wrong with those people not maintaining their forest to an acceptable standard!"

"That is one of the differences between elves and wizards. While we regard our forests and woodlands sacred keeping it into a _forgivable standard _as you say it, wizards just saw their forests as, well, mere forest besides we just walked like 5 minutes from the portal."

"Still don't-"

"There you are me Prince, with his companion, Lady Pansy." A small elf suddenly appeared in front of them and bowing at the same time.

"Oh oh! I told you this is a bad idea." Lady Pansy stared at the elf in front of them and glance nervously at the blonde prince.

"Who are you?" Prince Draco demanded the small elf.

"I was sent by His Majesty, the King, to fetch the Prince to have a tea with him." He said this with a bow yet again.

"Tea? He didn't know we leave the Palace?" He narrowed his eyes at the servant elf.

"No sir, my prince, the king doesn't know you are missing from the palace but if you don't go back now he would know soon, your Majesty."

"How did you know we are here?" He asked suspiciously while trying to ignore the over mentioning and many variations the servant elf is stuttering on his title.

"I didn't mean to sneak on you, my prince, one of my friend in the forest saw you in the entrance on this kingdom, my prince, so I followed and find you here and now we must go back or the king would punish us." The elf looked up nervously.

"The servant is right Draco! We must go back now!" Pansy started dragging the elf prince while the servant elf is just following them behind.

"But I have to see them!" Draco said trying to resist the strong hold of his friend.

"You can see them any other time but not now!"

They then made to the entrance back through the portal the servant elf made. The portal closed as the three walked through it and they hadn't seen the old wizard with a white long hair and beard and a twinkling blue eyes smiling amusedly at them while standing just beside a tree near the end of the forest.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N: I'm still warming up with this one so please note that the next chapters are going to be longer than this one, or maybe I can cut them up. Oh I don't know, I'll just see. Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: OF WIZARDS AND ELVES**

**Author: ire-3**

**Warning: Slash/Yaoi**

**Summary: This is AU, Hogwarts is ruled by 3 rulers from the three families that had been picked by the parliament and people centuries ago. Now they are facing a threat which could only be solved if one of the 3 rulers will marry the prince from the Kingdom of Elves.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, I own nothing except the plot and some original characters that would be making a cameo here. I don't profit from this story so don't sue cause I'm just a college student trying to have some fun writing.**

**Status: 3/?**

**Beta: This needs a beta-reader so if anyone's interested out there, please e-mail me cause I badly need one. Thank you! **

**CHAPTER 2:**

Her Majesty Hermione Granger is sitting in front of her vanity table inside her room when a swooshing sound distracted her from brushing her hair. A phoenix elegantly landed over the top of her windowsill looking at her with all the glory of one full of confidence and bravery just like a true phoenix.

"Fawkes! Oh I haven't seen you for a long time now." She gasped and stood upon seeing a letter tied up on the birds' left foot, "Now what do we got here?" The queen of the three rulers then untied the letter from the phoenix before going back to her sit and opened the said letter.

"An afternoon tea with professor? My, this must be important." She said slowly staring at Fawkes, she knows that when the professor/advisor invited them for a tea, it's to discuss something important especially if it's in the afternoon because he believe that mornings are only to be greeted with good news and those that are discussed in the afternoon would sometimes leave you choking over your own tea. That's' to put it lightly.

She then rush over to her night table, grabbed a quill and parchment and wrote her reply before going over to the waiting phoenix.

"Thank you for waiting my dear." She stroked the phoenix gently and tied the letter. "Be a darling and give my reply to professor." The phoenix then flew away and the queen walked back to her table ringing the bell slightly to call on her lady-in-waitings.

Two middle aged woman walked in and curtsied to her,

"I'm going to have an afternoon tea with professor." After she said this, the two lady-in-waiting walked over to her and stand behind her.

------

"Professor, how are you?" Her Majesty Hermione greeted and smiled at their former tutor/advisor when the door of the room was close and they are settled over the table near an open window showing the view of the west garden.

"Ah, I'm all fine, you're Majesty." Professor Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled more.

"Hermione professor, just Hermione, please. It's been five years but I'm still not used to you calling us that sir."

"Oh but I must, your Majesty. What would the people say?"

"Oh well, but there aren't any people in here now, are they? Besides Harry and Ron would say the same if they're here with me."

The professor chuckled a bit, "Smart as ever I see Miss Hermione!" He settled on using the one's he had used when he is still teaching/training them. "Well then, I invited you here to have some tea didn't I and not let these get cold and wasted." He then handed her a cup before pouring for himself.

Hermione sipped on her tea before settling it down and looked straight at the old professor sitting across her.

"Professor, what is it?" She then asked softly. She looked a bit shocked when the professor chuckled yet again.

"I see you've been spending a lot of time with Mr. Ron Weasley, he's bluntness is starting to rub on you." He peered on her with his eyes twinkling brightly and a teasing smile on his lips.

"Professor! You haven't given up on that yet haven't you?" Hermione groaned slightly on her hand, she is grateful that they can show their true selves to their professor without the fear of being stared at for their manners and conduct. The three of them love their people, their kingdom and everything around it but as the past rulers have told them, they have to wear their masks around as form of their protection if they want to gain the trust and confidence of, not only the people, but also the parliament.

"It'll be a shame to pass that one." Professor Dumbledore then turned serious; he withdrew his wand and waved it towards the door and the halls casting silencing and protective spells.

"I received a rather delicate news from a friend of mine in the elven kingdom, I actually don't know whether to be happy on this one or not." The professor somber voice told Hermione that this news is indeed serious.

"What do you mean professor?" Professor Dumbledore took another seep from his tea.

"I assume you've read all about the first war and the dark lord who attempted in conquering our Kingdom?"

"Yes professor, professor Snape made sure we read all about the dark arts involving our kingdom and outside world." The professor then smiled making the queen continue, "I still remember him drawling on us about not dreaming of becoming a ruler if we can't even defend our selves from a simple dark spells or that we can't recognize simple poisonous potions." She then smiled at him after that. "He really made sure that our guards are always up by always taking us by surprise."

Professor Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes but he made a good teacher, don't you think? But before we steer out of our subject, please read this first." He then offered her a scroll which she unrolled and started reading.

After a while, Hermione gasped and looked at the professor, "Professor, if you don't mind me asking, is your friend a seer?"

"Yes Miss Hermione, my friend indeed is an elf seer. Please do continue reading."

Not long after, Hermione calmly folded back the scroll and put it atop the table then slowly looked up.

"Well, I think I agree with you professor, I don't know if this'll be a great news but if a plan is to be carefully put out there's no reason for this one to not be great don't you think so professor?" She said this slowly and calmly while staring straight into the professor's eyes. She then blinked when the said professor beamed at him and the twinkles on his eyes were back in full force.

"As smart and brilliant as always Miss Hermione, I expected no less from you!" Hermione blushed and pushed back the nagging thought on her mind, telling her that somehow this really is the plan of the great manipulator or as what they call him, Professor Dumbledore.

They then continue on their tea with just a light conversation regarding the situation of the kingdom and the on going gossips inside the palace and such others.

"Well that went well." Her Majesty Hermione said this to her empty quarter, she was back just an hour before dinner but now she is preparing for bed. "I just wonder how he will take this." She then shrugged, "I expect no less than great from a carefully laid out plan." She smiled a bit before drifting to sleep dreaming about certain plan that had been started through light talks of gossips.

----------

Prince Draco and Lady Pansy reached an oak door located in the west wing of the palace near the room of the king and queen.

"Here you go; I'll be waiting for you on the library." Lady Pansy squeezed his hands before turning back and walking towards the direction of the palace's library. He took a deep breath before knocking three times and opened the door.

Three heads turned towards him as he entered the sitting room reserved for private meetings. He then walked towards the king, kneel down in front of him and bowed his head.

"Your Majesty, you've requested my presence?" He said with his head still bowed down. The king then waved his hand to his companion dismissing them in favor of talking to his son. The two men bowed their head before heading towards the door and closing it behind them. The king yet again waved his hand and a swish of magic surrounds the room before calming down.

"Your Majesty--" He began but was cut down immediately.

"Oh shush and will you stand up before I decide that you'd look better being a servant." The prince looks up at this to see his father, the king, smiling at him.

"Father…" He said softly standing up and moving forward toward his father.

"I see you've not gone out again tonight. You're mother almost destroyed my ear shouting at me on how I could just let you go and drown yourself with alcohol." His father grimaced before looking at him sternly, "I expect that such action is to not be repeated Draco. I like Mr. Blaise and I'm a friend of his father but when I am to see you like that again, I shall see to it that you are to not be acquainting yourself with him again if that's the only way to save myself from your mother's wrath."

"Yes father." His lips twitched but that's the only give away of what he is feeling right now.

"Well do you plan to have your tea standing up? I want to talk to you about something that is important so I'd rather you sit down and do your training or whatever later when we're finished here." His father asked gesturing to a seat across the table.

Prince Draco blushed slightly in embarrassment. His father always made him feel emotions he don't want to think he posses because it is unbecoming of a prince to feel those.

King Lucius Malfoy smirked inwardly upon seeing the faint tinge of pink on her son's cheeks. It had become his habit to tease his son even if his wife always reprimanded him on doing so.

This habit started when Draco was just two years old, Draco fell down from his pony when his trainer just turns away to fixed their pack of food. Draco's leg was caught through the rope and was dragged around by the running pony but what scared the king most was when he learned that his son didn't even cry or show any emotion save from his wincing due to the bruises he got. From then on he started drawing out emotions from his son through teasing him when they are having their family time or when they are just talking about matters just like now.

"My advisor told me some news that's rather disturbing _and _amusing." The king said to his son while looking straight in his eyes.

"Professor Grindelwald you mean father?" Prince Draco said feeling uncertain of what the news is because his father never told him directly what the seer had told him except if it involve him.

"Indeed."

TBC…

**Thanks to the following who reviewed from last chapter:**

**PrincessofWolves- **I'm not sure about the great part hehe, thank you for the review.

**Suki53- **I'm glad you like it and thanks for the support

**MeijaiBunny- **ohh, you seem excited hehe, thanks so much

**Momocolady- **thank you

**evildictionaryninja- **hmm.. interesting name there heh! Malfoys don't rule the wizarding but they do rule the elven kingdom

**kriddle722- **thank you, yes you're right but it would be great to have reviews nehh??? and uhm.. you have to read to know who'd sub kay, but I'm thinking they'd both bottom hahaha...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I would be complete honest to you, I forgot this story really, at first I thought this kind of story isn't welcomed. Just recently, when life is not being cruel to me, I went to my mail to clean up my inbox and the spam mails when I noticed some alerts coming from FanFiction that was put on my spam so yeah, that's what happened. After that, I got curious, so I went to my account in and click here and there to find that quite a number had put this story on their alert and favorites. I deeply apologize for the long delay, I hope your still willing to read this.**

**CHAPTER 4**

Professor Dumbledore sat on his room and sometimes he'd say something weird out of the blue like he's talking to someone but all he had as a companion in that room is Fawkes, the phoenix.

Together with the people in their kingdom, he had also been watching the three grow up. The three are perfect together in ruling the kingdom. Miss Granger provides the brain, Mr. Weasley, their strategist and Mr. Potter is a steadfast and good leader completing the saying, united we stand, divided we fall. The professor yet again chuckle at his thought.

"Though Her Majesty is right don't you think Fawkes? A carefully laid plan indeed." With that, he patted the phoenix yet again before walking towards the door and out the castle to meet with a friend.

--

"Your Majesty!" A soldier kneeled down before his king nervously.

His Majesty Ron Weasley looked up from the scrolls that he had been studying with his two strategists.

"Speak your concern." Came the reply.

"A platoon of the trainees were lost in the forest, your Majesty, it is believed that they had stepped over the territories of the fairies."

The king sighed and covered his eyes with his hand. He then nodded dismissing the soldier and the two strategists before heading to the quarter of the other ruler he knows can only deal with the fairies.

The two soldiers that have been guarding the office of the other ruler saluted to the approaching king.

He then quietly opened the door, closed it behind him and making sure that his best mate is alone before shouting in exasperation.

"HARRY!! You really need to keep those fairies from invading our forests!!"

His Majesty Harry Potter looked up from the book he had been reading and eyeing his friend amusedly.

"What had they done this time?"

"They managed to kidnap a platoon of our trainees! I mean, a platoon this time!! They don't even listen to me, they only want to have their negotiations with one Harry Potter, honestly, you'd think they're obsessed with you."

Harry laughed at his friend's antic.

"Why you didn't tell me that you're jealous, I thought it's always Hermione, now you're into fairies?" He said teasingly.

"Hey, don't start with Hermione; I don't want to think about that one." They both sobered at that.

"Yeah sorry, well anyway, where'd those soldiers having their training?"

"I think it's in the forbidden forest, the one surrounding the red lake."

Harry then frowned at that.

"I thought that's why it had been named _forbidden _because no one is allowed to go in there without permission?"

"Well, ask your generals on that matter. They definitely didn't get their permission on me."

"Who's overseeing their training?" Ron made a look of thinking deeply before answering,

"I think its Seamus, you know, the Seamus!" Harry then sighed deeply.

"Figures. I'll talk to him later after my meeting with the assembly."

"Oh, I thought its Hermione's term to have the meeting?"

"No, we've switched because according to her, she had a "pressing matters" to attend. She didn't elaborate though; she just assured that it's nothing to worry about."

"I doubt it, when she's the one reassuring you, you better expect the worse." They both chuckle at that.

"Wait, I remember, isn't it that your grandparents coming today?" Harry groaned at that.

"Yeah, said they want to check on their beloved grand son to make sure he is _comfortable_ here in the palace. I mean bloody hell, excuse my language mate…"

"I _envy _you on that my friend, _really envy_ you." He said this while laughing at the pained expression of his friend.

"Yeah and you're mad. I think I'd invite Molly here with us when they come."

"Na uh can't threaten me with that one, also, I think I'll introduce your own house elf, what's his name again, to those fairies." He said this while walking towards the door.

"Yeah, and they'll have their party on our forest and Dobby acting as their spy for the soldiers." Harry replied dryly and Ron chuckled lightly opening the door.

"Don't forget the fairies." He said before finally snapping the door close and nodded at the guards who yet again saluted at him.

--

His Majesty Harry Potter is walking on the corridor from his meeting with his grandparents when he caught a commotion on the corner of his left eye towards the forest. He then stopped and went on one of the large windows that lined the said corridor. His brows creased in curiosity when he saw one of his general shouting rather desperately at his soldier. Other soldiers scattered at the forest's entrance and he spotted one more of his general and also one of Hermione's trusted researcher.

He decided to go down so he walked towards the stair spiraling down to the garden instead of the left turn that connected the corridor to yet another corridor. The words had became distinctly clear as he got closer and he winced when his general yet again shouted making some of the soldiers to go back to the forest where the main commotion seemed to come from.

The shouting general had his back turned from him,

Harry cleared his throat to get the general's attention.

"WHAT??" Snarled the said general but his expression turned to horror when he saw who was standing in front of him. The other soldiers snapped into attention while their king raised an eyebrow towards the general and shook his head slightly choosing to ignore the action.

"What's going on in here?" He asked rather calmly while turning his head around to survey the surrounding.

"Your Majesty!" He then kneeled down. "It was reported this morning that a platoon of our soldiers had been lost in the forest during their training. We suspected that the fairies are involved because of the rings that had been left."

'Oh yeah, totally forgot bout that one.' Harry thought and made his way towards the forest with the general following. He was occupied reassuring his grandparents and set aside the problem though never expected to totally forget it.

There is a crowd over a small clearing.

"Stupid humans! Don't know what's good for them." A small voice suddenly pops out of nowhere making him look at his side and there it was, a small fairy floating just beside his right shoulder.

He first cleared his throat to make sure he had the fairies attention, "What had they done this time?" He asked. The fairy swiveled around facing him and with a pissed off look expression.

"That pompous servant of yours thought it'll be fun joining us on our sacred party, hmph, he even has the nerve to come with many others. I say you strip him off his status and let's see if his disgusting cheery greetings would stay!" Harry wanted to stare incredulously but contained himself.

"Well aren't you also cheery and even mischievous?"

"Why of course! WE are fairies after all, while HE is just some lowly servant thinking that because he can command some more lowly servants, he can already just join our party without an invitation!"

Harry just breathed a sigh, he sometimes doesn't really understand the logic of his little friends.

"I think you've punished him enough already, besides, the whole castle is in near panic right now." The fairy then sniff before giving in and went to collect her friends.

After a moment or two, the whole troop lead by a cheerful Seamus came walking from the deep forest.

Seamus immediately went to his majesty when he saw him standing with many other people obviously searching for them.

"Your majesty, I deeply apologise for what happen, I would accept any punishment that is to be laid on me and would ask to please spare my men for it is I who had lead them to this great disturbance we've caused." He said this while kneeling in front of the man he respected even before they got their positions in the palace.

"Hmm… You did cause a great disturbance and unnecessary worries," Seamus wince but kept his head bowed while his majesty look at him thoughtfully.

"Though I guess punishing you would be quite unnecessary too, the fairies and even myself had a part of the blame with what happened here. You may join your troop and go assure your family that you are still in one piece." His majesty said with a dismissal wave of a hand.

As Seamus was walking towards hi troop, Harry called him.

"How was the party?" He asked with a straight face.

"Smashing as I expected from the fairies you Majesty." Seamus answered with a flourish bow and a grin in the face knowing Harry had surfaced for a second. He then turned around hearing the slight chuckle that escaped the king.

* * *

**It's short but well, I'm still organizing my thoughts on this one hehe. I'll be posting a longer chapter I think so that I can finish this sooner eh? Anyway, Please do review and I swear I'll read every bit of them, also thank you to those who have reviewed for the past three chapters. **


End file.
